The New Gamer
by ionashank
Summary: Tatsumi receives a tegiu that will change his destiny... Gamer!Tatsumi AU OOC (ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere in the Empire was a seemingly unimportant village that struggled to get by and had many tax problems. However, this village did have one secret. Over one hundred years ago a man passed through the village while it was under attack by danger beasts. He killed them and was rewarded with a grand feast. He saw their plight and took pity on them. He gave them a teigu that was shaped like an eyepiece, as well as some weapons, books, and some armor. He called the teigu "Ludum Abeo". The villagers were surprised and tried to give them back, but he said that they were all spare things he had found.

He did say one more thing before leaving, "The teigu will choose it's master in the future. So save these weapons for them, no one else can use them to their full power." He then left the village and was never seen again. For years the villagers waited and hoped the teigu would choose someone, but it stayed silent. Then one day that changed,

A guard was sitting in a shed guarding teigu when it suddenly started to glow and shine. He was stunned and stumbled out of the shed shouting,

"Chief! Chief! The teigu is glowing!"

The chief was currently watching a childbirth and he saw a brief flash of light on the child before he saw the teigu, fused with the skin over his right eye. The child cried for a minute before stopping. "Dear Kami, the child has the teigu." He said before turning to the stunned mother. "What will his name be miss?"

"His name is Tatsumi," she said looking at the baby with wonder and joy.

"Ma'am, may I have permission to start his training when he turns six, it is for the good of the village," the chief said sighing as he stared at the mother.

She flinched, but slowly nodded. She knew he could be their only chance to protect them from the Empire.

Time Skip: (6 years later)

Tatsumi lived a fairly normal childhood up until he turned six. That day the chief pulled aside to talk. Tatsumi had a fair amount of intelligence and could tell that the matter was serious.

"Tatsumi, do you know why I pulled you aside today?" The chief said with a serious face.

"No Ojii-san, what is it?"

The chief then told him about the man who saved the village, what he left, and about the teigu Lugum Abeo. The chief then gave Tatsumi a task, awaken the teigu.

Tatsumi spent hours and hours trying to awake the teigu, but nothing happened. However, one night something happened. Bandits came into town and attacked the villagers. They murdered everyone with remorse. Tatsumi was there, watching as they raped and killed one of his friends, a quiet girl named Rei.

Tatsumi snapped.

"Awaken LUDUM ABEO!" He shouted as the ground around him cracked and he saw two small squares pop up the first one read: **You have activated program: Game Change** and the second read: **Cheat Code Activated: BUGS Procedure: Zopherinae Lvl. 1.** He swatted them aside and they disappeared. He had to focus on ending the enemy. He started to sprint at them at inhuman speeds. They started to at him with the guns they had but it did nothing to slow him down. He stopped in front of one and punched him straight in the chest, throwing back several yards before hitting a stone wall and cracking it.

He fell down in a heap and didn't get up. The bandits seemed shocked and horrified. Tatsumi just turned and kicked another in a side, this man crashed into a tree, falling into a heap on the ground moaning before Tatsumi landed on his head, crushing it and sending gore and blood everywhere. He turned and launched himself into another headbutting his chest and shattering his ribs, while crushing his heart.

He stood up and turned around, a thick white-black carapace surrounding most of his body. The remaining bandits tried to run but he threw the body of the man he just killed knocking one over before jumping at one, kicking him and shattering his spine, killing him instantly. He picked up a dropped gun and shot the last bandit in the back. He dropped his gun and walked to the fallen man, and snapped his neck.

He turned and looked at the chief who was horrified, yet at the same time proud.

"Ojii-san, I did!" Tatsumi shouted before falling to the ground and passing out on the ground.

 **Tatsumi**

 **Class: The New Gamer**

 **Lvl: 2 Next lvl: 68.45%**

 **Title: The New Gamer**

 **HP:10/110**

 **MP:0/100**

 **STR:7**

 **VIT:3**

 **DEX:4**

 **INT:5**

 **WIS:2**

 **LUK:5**

 **Points:0**

 **Money:$0**

 **Skills: Bare Hand Combat Lvl:4**

 **Exactly what it says.**

 **Mana Conversion Lvl: 2**

 **The ability to turn 1HP into 0.5MP, conversion rate differs with higher level.**

 **Cheat Codes:**

 **Cheat Code: BUGS Procedure: Zopherinae Lvl:1**

 **A unique power stolen from the Terraformars universe. Allows the user to gain the powers of the ironclad beetle, the higher the level the longer and stronger it is.**

 **Mana Cost: 150**

 **Cheat Code:?**

 **?**

 **AN: Tatsumi may seem OP but compared to Esdeath he might tickle her if he was lucky. These were low-level bandits and he used one of his more advanced powers. Esdeath and some of the Jaegers will be getting slight power boosts however. Tatsumi has to work to become story will be differing from the original plot in a major way.**

 **Thanks XD**


	2. Chapter 2

The sunshine shone through the windows, striking Tatsumi's eyes as he lay in bed, awake and injured. He looked around confused looking down, he saw a massive scar across his chest. A blue square popped up in front of him. **You have activated Ludum Abeo! Would you like to start the tutorial? Yes? No?** Tatsumi was confused, but pressed the Yes square and the whole thing room turned white and he stood in what appeared to be a forest. A blue arrow appeared pointing to two colored bars.

 **The top bar represents your health,** it said highlighting a red bar **, and the bottom bar represents your mana,** highlighting the lower blue bar. **Health is how much life you have before death, and mana represents how many magic spells, skills, or powers you can use. Please either think or say, "Menu" to bring up the menu.** 'Menu' Tatsumi thought before a brown square with numbers on it. **STR: Strength is how strong you are, and how much stuff you can carry. VIT: Vitality governs much health you have, and how much damage you take from hits. END: Endurance determines how much stamina you have and how long you can go without resting. DEX: Dexterity is how flexible you are, as well as how fast you are. INT: Intelligence is how smart you are, and governs how much mana you have. WIS: Wisdom is how wise you are, it also governs how fast mana regenerates.**

The screen then transitioned to a new box. **Skills: these are unique abilities that the gamer has gained through experience or knowledge that you learned from someone else. The gamer can level up the skills to make them more powerful than unlock new ability for them. New skills can be created at any time and skills can be combined with a high enough level to create entirely new skills.**

 **Your current skills are:**

 **Bare Hand Combat Lvl:4**

 **Exactly what it says.**

 **Mana Conversion Lvl: 2**

 **The ability to turn 1HP into 0.5MP, conversion rate differs with higher level.**

 **The New Gamer also has the special powers known as cheat codes, these cheat codes are game breaking abilities that are borrowed from other universes and given the gamer for him to use ,these powers are completely random and can only be unlocked by special events. These special events can be anything from an extremely high power boost or a fit of extreme emotion. All cheat codes cost mana to activate and will start a weaker than normal abilities.**

 **Your current cheat codes are:**

 **Cheat Code: BUGS Procedure: Zopherinae Lvl:1**

 **A unique power stolen from the Terraformars universe. Allows the user to gain the powers of the ironclad beetle, the higher the level the longer it lasts and stronger it is.**

 **Mana Cost: 150**

 **Lasts: 30 seconds**

 **Cheat Code:?**

 **?**

Tatsumi blinked as he tried to process all of this new information being given to him. However he thought had the basic grasp of this power, basically gave him certain abilities that he could level up and become more powerful overtime to training or other things. However unlike normal which will make somebody more powerful by the very definition, Ludum Abeo allows its user to use special powers that were not be otherwise learned. Overall sound like a fairly good Imperial Arms.

However, if he wanted to use it to it's full potential, he would have to train.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey there! It is just little old me! I am sorry for not updating sooner… But oh well! You can blame high school for that. Now time for the response to the first review!**

 **Ahuor: Thank you for the response! Unfortunately I don't know how to really write romance. But, if I do manage to write romance, than Akame will be the most likely candidate. I hope you keep reading!**


End file.
